


extra cheese (if you say please)

by salmonriot



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I promise, M/M, anyway this sounds like the intro to a shitty porno but it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonriot/pseuds/salmonriot
Summary: Any Special Instructions?Send us your cutest delivery boy!! <3





	extra cheese (if you say please)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etHMZiwKsXM). don’t look at me I just wanted to write dongho in an apron but it became this

_Select a Pizza!_

Classic Pepperoni

_Pick a Pizza Size!_

Large

_Choose a Crust!_

Mozzarella Cheese Crust

_Extra Toppings?_

Extra Cheese, Extra Pineapples

_Any Side Orders?_

Garlic Bread & Mozzarella Sticks

_Any Drinks?_

1 Large Coke

_Payment Method?_

Cash on delivery

_Any Special Instructions?_

Send us your cutest delivery boy!! <3

_Thank you for placing an order with A Slice of Heaven! Your pizza will be delivered to you in approximately 45 minutes!_

 

* * *

  

“Dongho-ya,” Minki sing-songs, sashaying into the kitchen. “Kang Baekho-ya~”

He’s in the middle of shoving a pizza into the scorching oven but stills at Minki’s entrance, a shiver of dread running down his spine. When Minki uses that voice, it usually means that he’s doomed one way or another.

“What do you want,” he says carefully.

“We just got an order with a _reeeeally_ special request.” He dimples at Dongho sweetly, eyes sparkling with barely concealed mirth. “And Aron-hyung says you’re the most qualified person for the job.”

Dongho shoots him a sceptical glare but he dusts his flour covered hands on his stupidly pink apron (a gag gift from Bumzu-hyung) and heads out of the kitchen anyway, Minki skipping after him a little too happily.

Aron is spinning around absently on the swivel chair at the counter of the pizzeria his family owns until he spots Dongho, and a shit-eating grin (that Dongho _really_ doesn’t like the look of) spreads across his face.

“What is it this time, assholes,” he says blandly as he hip-checks Aron out of the way to peer at the order form on PC screen, brows furrowed. To his utmost bafflement, under the Special Instructions section is a cheery "Send us your cutest delivery boy!! <3"

There is a few seconds of stunned silence. Dongho splutters and whirls around. "And why would _I_ be going?"

Minki mimics his wide-eyed stare before his face morphs into a teasing grin. "I didn’t think you would be the type to fish for compliments," he cackles as Dongho flushes angrily.  
  
"I am not!" He says finally, embarrassed. "It’s just. The customer wants the cutest boy and I’m… I don’t fit that criteria at all, okay? Shouldn’t _you_ be going instead?” He looks down at his hands, frowning at all the flour encrusted under his nails.  
  
His movements doesn’t escape Minki, and his eyes soften. "Yah, regardless of what you think, _I_ happen to agree with Aron-hyung. They asked for the cutest, you know." Minki bundles Dongho over to the sink with surprising strength and rests his head on his shoulders. "Don’t sell yourself short, Kang Baekho."

"Stop manhandling me!" Dongho sulks while washing his hands. "Fine, I’ll go but if we get complaints I am _not_ going to take responsibility."

“Aw, how could the customers think you’re not cute? Our Dongho is the cutest in Seoul, the squishiest—”

Aron makes kissy faces at Dongho from across the room.

He covers his burning cheeks with his hands, mortified. “Why are we even friends—”

“You love us.”

“I do _not_.”

**Author's Note:**

> lets hope i don't take 2 months to write the next chapter lmao...... (also, no prizes for guessing who ordered the pizza. i wholly believe that he's a pineapples on pizza person don't fight me on this)
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!♡


End file.
